Large system sprayers apply nutrients, herbicides, paints, chemicals and other liquids such as those used in the agricultural or manufacturing industries. The spray systems may have a fluid distribution pipe that is mounted to a boom or other rigid structure. Spray nozzles are mounted along the fluid distribution pipe and receive the fluid flowing through the pipe from respective fluid outlet holes provided in the pipe. Various sprayer applications and various global markets (different regions of the world use different ISO standards to define fluid distribution pipes) require spray nozzles to be secured onto a variety of spray pipe sizes and/or require the distribution pipes to have a variety of spray liquid outlet bore sizes for accommodating higher or lower flow capacities (the outlet holes in the distribution pipe can range from approximately 9.5 mm for standard nozzles, and up to approximately 17 mm for high flow capacity nozzles) as well as requiring attaching assemblies for accommodating various pipe diameter sizes. For example, two common pipe sizes in sprayer applications are 1″ standard pipe size or 20 mm tubing.
Designing an integrated and robust clamping system that minimizes cost and complexity is the challenge.